Burner
by Nanomemes
Summary: Kyo Argues with Dad [COMPLETE]
1. Redecorating

_eyo. This for Rin. ~ sup gurl_

* * *

I burn.

I'm burning up!

I burning in rage.

Shame.

Bitterness.

There's a smoking stew in my head. It's spilling from my ears, It's coming from my mouth. It eats my thoughts. I can't think of anything else as I stand here, looking into what was once my bedroom. Now it was a storage, from which servants are rapidly moving boxes from, and attempting to refurnish.

...

Now I know why you stalled me at the front. I was happy to see you, but you...

you...

...

_FUCK!_

This _fucking_ family of mine!

All talk.

But every word you speak is a lie.

On and on you go, about loyalty and honor and pride and sacrifice. Tell me! When have you moved a finger for the sake of your _loyalty?_! Where is your honor?! It must be _so_ precious to you that you've hidden it away! … and _pride?_ Wasn't I your pride? Isn't that what you said, 'father'_? _What were the words?

Ah.

'_Son, You've made us all proud. We will always stand by you no matter what. That's what clan loyalty means. So go! Fear nothing! In all things, the Might of the Kusanagi follows you! You're our pride and joy, and we will follow you to the depths of Hell!_'

Tch.

I believed you, you know.

Sure, I was young and dumb… but what kind of kid thinks his _dad_ is lying to him?! Can you fault me? Can you blame me for believing you? I went out and did all you asked, didn't I. I fought for the sake of the clan's honor. I poured out my life for it. I shed my blood for it, and I've shed the blood of others.

I became the King of Fighters. I brought you honor at your request, and you rejoiced in me.

But did you know?

Didn't you know that bad stuff happens at KOF tournaments?

Bad things like kidnapping NESTS cartels?

...

I won't fault you for that, dad.

You couldn't have known.

But I wanna let you know, for every moment I was immobilized in that hell - strapped down, naked, my insides being scoured, my veins running with acid - _every moment _I expected you to come plowing through that door.

Because that's what you said! That's what you promised in the hearing of the entire clan assembly!

And I thought you were a man of his word.

...

So I looked with hopeful eyes whenever I heard footsteps outside the laboratory. I thought to myself, '_Have they finally found me?'_

And when it was merely another team of scientists here to pull me apart again, I remained sane by remaining hopeful.

Because I knew you were out there, looking for me.

I knew you would never give up. Not on your son. Your only son. Your pride and joy.

I believed you'd come.

But you never did.

_Why?!_

* * *

Someone did come for me, you know.

Otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Do you know who?

That's right.

_Iori-fucking-Yagami!_

And do you know who spent hours upon hours searching?

_Chizuru Kagura._

My sworn enemy died for my sake.

Kagura Pharmaceuticals poured into me, a stranger, without any regard for cost to themselves.

...

And, you?

You never even looked!

I held on to your promise, but you were quite happy to move on without me.

How long did it take for you to forget?

How long did you mourn the death of your only son?

Not more than six months for sure.

Did you know, right now Iori Yagami is probably in the warzone? He's out there fighting my enemies. And Chizuru Kagura is nursing a broken shoulder! She went to slaughter those who dared lay hands on me!

And you?!

You're moving stuff out of my room!

...

Ooh...

...

Oh. I feel so empty.

...

My head is burning.

...

I hate this place.

* * *

_If you haven't already guessed, this is after 'Hell' and before Mastermind. Kyo just got omitted from KP ICU/labs and figures out his family is frantically trying to move their storage sht out of his room. _

_gg._

_Prob... 4 chap? It's gonna be a bit weird because the rest are gonna be way in the future time-wise._

_Actually i've done that kinda thing before, whatever. _

_Enjoy some velociraptor_


	2. The ones that love me

_Dino-man Adventures 2_

* * *

I burn.

It's the slow, smouldering kind.

It's been a while, what… five years? I thought I'd have calmed down by now. I thought the anger would've been scrubbed clean by the passage of time. I believed that as the years passed, the trauma would fade and disappear.

Chiz fixed me up, after all. I've got a few scars, but everything works, and it works well. She's always bugging me about going in for a checkup, but I won't. I know she spent a fortune on me, and I refuse to receive any more charity from the woman who already gave me so much. Those inital three months cooped up in KP's laboratories?... _hah. _To this day, I'm afraid to ask how much it cost.

Chiz helped with medical… and _who do you think _managed to help with the mental? Yeah, yeah, Yuki definitely. She and Chiz were my anchors in that storm. During those first few weeks of my return, I was subject to the utmost pettiness, but they stayed constant for me. If not for Chiz and Yuki, I would've gone crazy long, long ago.

Because the two-facedness of man tends to destroy everything you trust in.

For my friends who loved me while I was alive turned against me after I 'died'. They had gone about, spilling slander from their lips… because they could gain a little bit of fame that way, with their names emblazoned across magazine covers. They'd use me, alive or dead - and now that I was alive, they came crawling back. I received them with the same cold contempt they offered me.

My family which promised to stand by my side _no matter what_, they had done nothing to help me. When Yuki begged them to search, they scorned her. When Yagami came to them requesting support for my sake, they spit in his face. I believed they loved me. I thought they would give for me, all I have given for them… but I was naive.

_You fucking two faced bastards! _

Do you know what the first thing they did when I returned?

_They challenged me for the clan leadership._

They were afraid NESTS had damaged me, and I was no longer the strongest in the clan. They were afraid for the reputation of that _damn_ name. Even my own father got in line to test my strength. Even _he_ only cared about the 'Pride of his clan'.

_Bastards._

So I crippled Souji. I broke his spine.

I proved my worth in the blood of my loved ones.

And that evening I wept bitterly.

And the rage burned so hot, I couldn't sleep.

* * *

… But here I am. Sitting in this courtyard. The sun shines down and warms my back. Behind me, the sounds of the city fountain murmur and burble. I'm standing guard over Yuki's shopping while she's in line to get ice cream for both of us.

Without her, I wouldn't be here.

Perhaps I'd have killed myself long ago.

She was always with me. Unflinchingly loyal. Entirely devoted. She was the breath in my lungs when I was suffocating. She was the only person I loved who loved me back.

I know because of what Yagami reported. Iori doesn't lie, he doesn't need to, and he's too dumb to do that sort of mental gymnastics anyways. He told me Yuki wanted to come with him to Brazil to find him. For her own safety (and the plane ticket) Yagami wouldn't let her, but she had begged to come. She was true. She loves me. She would die for me. And I'd die for her.

But when the anger swells up like a rouge tide, and there is nothing to do but be swallowed up and crush all in your path… what then? Gentle words don't calm a raging storm. Violence can only be sated with blood.

I couldn't turn to her.

But someone came to me.

Who?

Guess. Who's the last person I would ever go to for any sort of mental help? Who's the _least qualified_ person on the planet to provide counseling?

You're right. The idiot.

If I didn't know him, I would accuse him of two facedness as well. Someone who spent the last 8 years telling you he hates you with all his heart is… _ha_, is fighting for you, and killing for you, and dying for you, and whenever you feel like life is just too much to handle, he's there on your doorstep, ready to beat all that anger right out of you.

He was using the opportunity to fight as much as he could before he went back to America. That's what he said anyways, but even he's not _that_ dumb. He had some murky idea that I needed him there, so he stayed. He knows me as well as he knows himself, and he refused to leave me alone in my lonely rage… even though he's not very good company.

I didn't know he loved me. He probably didn't either. He's got too many voices in his head to figure out what he is and isn't. But his actions spoke loud and clear. I know who he is.

A true friend.

My best friend. I can pull all sorts of nonsense, and his conviction won't waver. He will stand beside me, no matter where I go, and no matter what I do. He died for me once, and he'll do it again.

He went to the depths of hell to find me.

He filled the promise my family left empty.

And I owe him my life.

_So if they slander him one more time, I just must kill them._

* * *

_:) _

_Yuki is gonna be my first actually good character lol. Everyone else is a nutzo._


	3. Thinking

_yeet._

* * *

I burn.

It's hot.

I'm simmering, keeping the lid on, but the pressure is building... the pressure is building.

And building.

And building.

I'm here, sitting on my knees and draped in my family crest. A procession of my cousins pass before me in some archaic, nonsense ritual. Each look at me with cold eyes as they address me, but their coldness is nothing compared to mine. They know what I think of them. I wear it on my face. I've worn the expression of frigid contempt for five years.

Nobody here sees me smile.

They've haven't heard me laugh.

I hardly talk to them.

I avoid them like the plague.

Why wouldn't I? I'm merely a figurehead here anyways. '_Clan Leader' _my ass, the power lies in the hands of the elders. They can't have some musclehead teenager dictating the family finances… but when things go to shit, guess who the blame falls on?

That's right.

_Me. The 'Clan Head'_

Ha!

A wry chuckle escapes from between my teeth. My knees ache, and I've clenched my fists so tight my knuckles stand out white. Dad looks over and fixes me with a stern stare. I snap my head over to meet it. Maybe there's something vicious in my glare, so he averts his gaze.

He knows I have no love for the Kusanagi clan.

He knows I hate to be at home with him.

Does he know why?

…

_I bet he doesn't._

* * *

I've been thinking.

When I took my revenge.

We killed the scientists, yeah.

And we killed the NESTS Boss too. Me and Yag.

But you know. We killed a lot of other people.

You know, the janitors… and the secretaries… and the finance people, and the Inventory people, and the bookkeeping people, and the IT people, and the accounting people and the security people and the HR people and the…

Well, a lot of people.

Some had never seen me before. They've never touched a scalpel in their lives.

But we still killed them.

Because they were part of the problem.

They turned a blind eye to my suffering, so we judged them guilty and purged them with fire. They're scattered on the seafloor.

…

So.

I've been thinking.

My family… why are they different?

They… they stood by, didn't they? They didn't come for me like they said they would. They tossed me aside the moment I was compromised. They were the only reason I went to the KOF tournament, right? Did they know NESTS might be there? They might have, after all, bad things happen at Tournaments. They knew that! They knew it for sure.

_So why did they send me! _

They risked my life for the sake of _bringing them honor!? _

And when I am crushed by the evil they threw me into… they let me fall by the wayside? No longer useful?! No longer relevant?! Willing to let me waste away in some underground bunker, hidden from the eyes of the world, for the sake of the family honor?!

_Fuck!_

_Fuck family honor! _

_Fuck this family!_

Aren't they part of the problem?

…

Do you think… maybe they're guilty?

...

Well, I've been thinking…

Just thinking…

* * *

_Oof Dinotime!_


	4. Burning

_:0_

* * *

I burn.

I don't remember exactly what you said, but it makes me want to scream. My ears are popping. There is roaring all about me. I feel the Kusanagi sword there, lodged against my heart. It fills my head with conviction. It quakes with excitement.

Didn't you always say that was my strength?

My Bravery!

Let me show you my bravery.

Because I'm not scared of anything.

Anything.

…

Ah.

My vision's gone blurry, but I'm not crying. The adrenaline is pounding through my veins. I've decided in my heart to take on the world… take on my world.

I'll burn it down.

I'll crush this fucking mess of a world, where your friends are your enemies, and your enemies are your friends. Where your family sneers as your suffering, and your sworn enemies come to your rescue. Here, where when your heart is broken, you scorn the sight of your mother. Instead you pick up the phone and leave a voicemail in a Pharmaceutical CEO's messages.

I'll sweep this pathetic farce away.

I let it persist for a while.

… but I should have killed you all long ago.

Because _How dare you flap your lips against them!_

Do you know, Dad, they are more of a family to me than you are?

Because although they never once told me they loved me, they lived it. They laid their lives down. They fought by my side through thick and thin. They can die for me, I can die for them.

_So shut your mouth!_

You make my life cold, and deaf and numb and miserable. _Dare you tear down the lights of my life! _

What am I to you!

Because I'll tell you right now… you're not my father anymore. You don't get that honor. For all I care, you're my enemy. You slander those that I love, so what should I do?

Yeah. Exactly what you taught me.

'_Defend the honor of my family.'_

Ha.

I listened to you. Are you happy?

…

You don't need to answer.

Just burn.

* * *

_Kyo is actually King of Dinosaurs_

_maybe epilogue?_


	5. My Family

_haha... You know Kyo. when something goes wrong, he calls his girlfriend. Both of them. _

* * *

_*BRRRR*_

_*BRRRR*_

_*BRRRR*_

"H-hello? Kyo? It's late."

_*Yuki.*_

His voice was sad and cold. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew what happened.

"Kyo, did you fight with your family again? Come on, you need to learn to let go, okay? The problem won't just go away on its own. You need to confront it! Tell them how you feel, Kyo. And then you can both heal..."

Normally he'd interrupted her by now. He didn't like psychology. But this time, he was quiet. She could hear his breath in the receiver. She closed her eyes.

"Kyo, I tell you what. Tomorrow, come pick me up and we'll go talk to your father together. I'm sure he'll understand, okay?"

_*... there's no need for that Yuki.*_

His voice was strange.

"What do you mean, Kyo?"

_*I confronted them on my own. I took care of the problem.*_

"You took my advice?... what… what did they say?! What did your dad say to you? He was understanding, right? Just like I said?"

Yuki's smile slowly faded when he didn't answer immediately.

"Kyo?"

_*I… I took care of it my own way. I just wanted to call to tell you I'll be in America for a while.*_

"Huh? You were just there last week? Yagami called me and said," she made an impression, Kyo always laughed at those. _"Can you take him back already? He's been bumming around my apartment for, like two weeks, and people are starting to think we're sleepi-"_

She never finished. Kyo suddenly sounded frantic. There was the sound of running and shouting in the background. Someone screamed.

The background noise was cut off as Kyo spoke quickly into the reciever.

_*Sorry Yuki, I've got to go.*_

"Kyo?! what happene-"

*_BEEP_*

* * *

_lol she's gonna break up with him?_

_she too pure_


End file.
